creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sloshedtrain
Welcome to my talk page. ARCHIVES: 1 2 3 4 5 Lol User_talk:Lciecommander1212 Look at the top. I think he directed this at you. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 03:41, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I just today logged in after a few months and i was just wondering for what reason my creepypasta was taken down. The name of my pasta was recurring dream, and it says here that you took it down december 30. I realize that it has been quite awhile since then, but as i said, it has been some time since i last visited this wiki. I'm not asking that it be put back up, I'm simply asking why it was deleted and, if possible, how i can edit it to get it put back up without deletion. Thank you, Matts407 (talk) 22:31, March 8, 2013 (UTC)Matts407 Where do i find my created creepypasta? i want to view it myself Uhm, Sloshedtrain... http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block?page=User%3ADiscardable http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Discardable?action=history Did you, uh... forget to ALAB this guy? Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 06:06, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I dont know what u edited on my pasta "Bones and Burns" but uh....thanks? XD plz tell me what u did cuz im very confused and i dont think the categories are removed/added I Strike with the Wind (talk) 12:15, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok i saw what u did they werent mistakes deomon isnt a demon, its a word for these monsters i made up. timemancer is a WHOLE word, not two. Its supposed to be a huge space between Grecko crying and Evets opening his eyes to expand the suspense. I Strike with the Wind (talk) 12:41, March 13, 2013 (UTC) so plz change those back. Category:Complete A new category I added today. There's always pastas that aren't quite deserving of Marked for Review, and not quite for Needs Editing either, etc. Some pastas have errors and some pastas need further editing, but it's not quite enough to be Marked for Review, either... Well, this is why I've created the Complete category. It's VCROC and Admin-only (since regular users don't usually know if pages are edited enough). This category is for pages that are 100% complete and need absolutely no further editing. So, when you look through a page, and you see the 'complete' category at the bottom of the page, you'll know that it doesn't need editing/ has been approved by an admin and stuff. EDIT* Also pages that have the Complete category should be protected. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 18:25, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Guess who's back ScaryHarry and Freekie are back, and have been spamming for at least fifteen minutes. Please help P.S. Danielthekiller has now joined the spammers brigade. P.P.S. so has TrollinGinger _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 09:42, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Substituting templates I was thinking... do you think we should be substituting talk page templates rather than applying them directly to talk pages? (For example: instead of putting , putting .) Read to get a better understanding of what I'm talking about. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 09:53, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I've actually already started using "subst:" on talk page templates... I was just wondering what other admins thought of it, or if I could get other admins/VCROC members to start using substitute templates. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 10:02, March 16, 2013 (UTC) OH, and I forgot to mention: another perk of substituting templates is that you can actually modify the message afterwards specifically for whoever you're using it against (like for, say, compiled offenses, you could modify the notification that says "you have been blocked for 1 day for X" to saying "you have been blocked for 1 week for X in addition to Y"). That way it's even less "impersonal" when parts of the text included in the actual template doesn't apply to whoever you're using it against. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 10:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Um, hi. You told me I was blocked from editing because I didn't add my pasta to the artical listings... Well, this is gonna sound stupid, I dont know how... Can i maybe have some help? I honestly dont know.GETOFFMYHEADGIR (talk) 14:10, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Users to be Banned I was wondering why it is necessary for us to have Category:Users to be Banned|this category. It doesn't seem to have been used recently if ever... Is it okay for me to delete it? LOLSKELETONS 06:50, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I WIL NOT FOLLOW UR RUELZ i'm not sure what the fuck is going on. i signed up to just write some stories for the fun of it . not fucking get harrassed for not editing some stupid fucking page and when i tryed to do the article listing to put my pages in their respected spots. THEY WERE ALREADY THERE! and i have some message on my fucking page with someone giving me some fucking attitude saying "we warned you once we should't warn you again" FUCK YOU. Im in the fucking military why the hell should i be on here every hour on the hour to edit a thousand times just so i can post one or two stories. no this is fucking retarded i have way too much on my hands to be dealing with this.V10L3NTJ (talk) 13:05, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :First of all, you should treat admins with a little more respect. Second, if you're not going to update the Article Listing with your new stories (which is NOT a difficult task, btw), you have no business posting them in the first place. Please see this rules post for more information. LOLSKELETONS 13:27, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Thought I'd add my two cents. If you have way too much on your hands to be dealing with this, then don't. No one's forcing you to stay here. Although if you keep this up, someone may be forcing you to leave. BigBug64 (talk) 13:49, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :You really shouldn't be on this site if you're in the military :ODanielpox (talk) 17:30, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :He seems to have had his account disabled, as it says "This account has been disabled globally by Wikia" on his . I guess he decided being on this site while being in the military wasn't such a good idea after all. :| :LOLSKELETONS 04:49, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Yep. --[[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 05:57, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Entities Sloshed, I created Category:Entities for... well, just look at the category description. I also put it in "Hidden categories" so that it would not show up on (category) pages when users view them (and I added the " " magic word to Hidden categories, because otherwise that would not take effect). I also put it on the Genre Listing, but refrained from linking to it so that users wouldn't think that it's a useable category. Just something to help with organization. What do you think? LOLSKELETONS Talk • 03:15, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I know, its purpose is very specific. But not all categories are supposed to be "versatile", per se; their primary purpose is to help with organization, and I felt since their was not one overarching category to consolidate all these "mutually exclusive" entities categories under, making one was only practical. It won't be actively used, sure, but it will be there for users who are wanting to browse all the different categories and subgenres on this wiki. I'm thinking of adding a link to it in the Genre Listing for convenience's sake, but I would have to put up some kind of warning that it is off limits. Or should I just keep it the way it is? :LOLSKELETONS Talk • 03:47, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Sloshedtrain. Look, you can take my creepypasta down. I'm using it as a segment in one of my stories that I'm hoping to get published later in life and I really don't want anyone stealing my ideas. So sorry for all the trouble I've been causing but you can go ahead and take it down. Alb9137 (talk) 04:15, March 28, 2013 (UTC)Alb9137 BCRAT CONGRATULATIONS ON GETTING PROMOTED TO BUREAUCRAT!!!!1!1!!@!@@!##¡$%$^&¡™£¢ Now please kindly promote WhyAmIReadingThis to VCROC; his application has been accepted. Actually, not quite yet. Read the below message. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 21:12, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat Congratz on the promotion! _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 23:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) VCROC Applications I was thinking that, as you are the only bureaucrat on VCROC, and therefore the only member who can change user rights, you should be made the third and final head of VCROC. While Ben and I will do most of the evaluating for VCROC applications, you must also give your approval on the applications page and then promote whoever is accepted. Do you agree to all this? LOLSKELETONS Talk • 05:18, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, and if we agree that anyone should be stripped of their rights, you should demote them. Thanks for agreeing to this. It was about time you became bureaucrat. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 06:10, March 30, 2013 (UTC) On an unrelated note, I edited the Admin and Chatmod templates to automatically add the Admin and Chatmod categories, respectively, so don't be surprised if you see me removing the Admin/Chatmod categories from admin/chatmod's userpages (as it would be redundant if they are already using the templates). LOLSKELETONS Talk • 06:25, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chatmod Don't worry, I'll use them to the best of my abilities. _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 02:03, March 31, 2013 (UTC) How do you do it? Seriously, you churn out an edit a minute it seems, how do you edit so fast and well? Do you have a bot on your account or something? _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 04:33, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Remove VCROC Can you remove VCROC from Lieutenant Lesbian? After badges were removed she says she has lost the will to edit anymore. 19:19, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Making US a not-Cleric-only category This is something that I've been meaning to ask for a while, but never quite knew the right time and place to ask. Seeing as Cleric has been fairly inactive lately, and the User Submissions pages are always in need of maintenance, do you think he would allow for the US category to be restricted to more than one person? Specifically, to allow VCROC members and/or other admins to go through and mass-add it to OC pastas that are in the User Submissions pages? It would make organization considerably easier. I'm asking you this because (1) you are now B-crat, (2) you are by far the more active of the two B-crats, and (3) I just want you to talk to Cleric about this, as I'm not sure how willing he would be to do this. Please respond. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 06:05, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Where is RobotofMadness when you need him? 22:44, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I'd be up to it. We could alternate the task between members if need be (we do have task page, y'know). LOLSKELETONS Talk • 22:54, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I also have a fully functioning bot. 23:03, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I guess for now I can at least remove OC from pages not in the User Submissions or pages in the User Submissions not tagged as OC... LOLSKELETONS Talk • 23:14, April 2, 2013 (UTC)